1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the access of a portable electronic device by an RFID tag.
2. Description of Related Art
All kinds of portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones, change with each passing day, developed to be lighter, thinner and smaller, and even having communication functionality or network accessibility. Moreover, the portable electronic devices are gradually expanding to have multiple complex functions and personal information management, such that the data security thereof seems more and more important.
The traditional security system used in portable electronic devices generally controls the access of the portable electronic device by a password, such as a power-on password or a user password, preventing hacking and data corruption. However, this password security system is vulnerable to being broken into by a hacker and is inconvenient for a user, who frequently needs to manually input a password. A relatively new security system uses fingerprint identification to control the user access. However, the identification plate used in a fingerprint security system may become worn from long-term use to affect its identification accuracy. Thus the identification performance of the fingerprint security system is also not an ideal choice for security.